This invention relates to a computer system which includes one or more storage systems, and more particularly to access load balancing for a storage system.
As regards a computer system where a host computer and one or more storage systems are interconnected through a network, there has been known a technology of setting a plurality of access paths between the storage systems and the host computer to balance accesses from the host computer to the storage systems (e.g. refer to JP 2000-330924 A). According to such a load balancing technology, access (I/O) loads are balanced across a plurality of paths to prevent a situation where performance is impaired due to a concentration of accesses in a specific path. Additionally, when a failure occurs in one path, an access is assigned to another normal path. Thus, it is possible to continue accessing even when a failure occurs in a path.